syracuse_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
February 7
1920 Syracuse Herald- All-Syracuse Plays Auburn Five Tonight Amateur Teams Meet In Benefit Tilt On Armory Court All-Syracuse and the strong Owasco Canoe Club of Auburn will meet tonight at the State Armory in a benefit game for the House of Providence auxiliary. Every member of the Syracuse quintet has donated their services for this contest. This is expected to be the hardest contest of the season for the Prison City athletes. During the early part of the season the Auburn five got away to a poor start, but have been playing in fine form during the last several weeks. On Wednesday night the Canoe Club team had little trouble winning over the A.C.U. five of this city by a score of 39 to 5. Auburn will have its regular lineup and expect to give the local players a stern struggle. Plans have been made to accommodate a large crowd at the game. The committee in charge, it is said, have disposed of more than a thousand tickets. A large delegation from Auburn is coming to witness the tilt. The lineup of the main game: ALL-SYRACUSE: Martin, lf, Rafter, rf, Tormey, c, Crisp, lg, Casey, rg. OWASCO CANOE CLUB: Ogden, lf, Davis, rf, Harrop, c, King, lg, Aubin, rg. Syracuse Journal- Owasco Quint Hopes To Beat Local Tossers Benefit Game For House Of Providence At Armory Tonight The Owasco Canoe Club of Auburn, strengthened by the addition of several new stars, will meet the All-Syracuse basketball team at the Armory tonight. The visitors are prepared to give the locals a hard fight and will make every effort to score a win over Captain Tormey’s quintet, which has been accomplished but once this season, by the Buffalo Orioles. The game tonight is to be a benefit contest, the proceeds of which will be turned over to the House of Providence. Members of the Junior Auxillary of the House of Providence have charge of all arrangements. Mrs. John T. Funda, president of the auxillary, and Mrs. Jas. C. Tormey, are at the head of the committee. The ticket selling and ushering will be under the supervision of the organization. A large crowd is expected to attend. According to reports, a big delegation of followers of the Owasco Canoe Club will come here. The Auburn squad is in fine shape for the game. On Thursday night they humbled the A.C.U. five of this city by the score of 39 to 8. The lineup follows: SYRACUSE: Martin, lf, Rafter, rf, Tormey, c, Crisp, lg, Casey, rg. AUBURN: Ogden, lf, Davis, rf, Harrop, c, King, lg, Aubin, rg. 1947 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats Shade Oshkosh By Point Before 2,600 Coming from behind twice, the Syracuse Nationals pro basketball team edged the Oshkosh All-Stars 54-53 in one of the most thrilling finishes to a game this season at the W. Jefferson St. Armory before 2,600 howling fans last night. The win, Syracuse’s fourth in its last five starts, gave the club a record of twelve victories against 16 defeats and left it but two games behind third place Toledo which it meets here Saturday night. Mike Novak and Steve Sharkey paced Syracuse in scoring with 15 and 14 points respectively. Each figured prominently in the late Syracuse rally before being expelled via the personal foul route. The Nats who had forged ahead 32 to 27 at half time experienced a decided lapse in the third period when they went seven minutes without scoring and dropped behind 45-32 as the period ended. After five minutes of the last quarter the local team trailed by six points at 52-46. The Nats then regained their poise and Sharkey dropped in a basket after a fine pass from Nugent and Novak followed with two baskets, one on a pivot play and the other on a set shot outside the foul circle. Oshkosh was held to a foul point and Syracuse trailed, 53-52. Sharkey then intercepted an Oshkosh pass and dribbled in for a layup shot to put Syracuse ahead. It ended the scoring with two minutes and 15 seconds remaining. Oshkosh gained possession of the ball, apparently felt sure it could score, and started freezing tactics until the final minutes when Carpenter missed a pivot shot and Syracuse took the ball. Novak fouled Edwards and went out on personals, and the visitor who had made good on eight of nine previous foul attempts missed both tries. Syracuse took over and started a dazzling display of passwork which twice put men free men under the basket but both Chaney and Nelmark missed on tries with Syracuse the ball, and holding possession at the final whistle. In the first half the Nats started strong going ahead 6 to 1 but Oshkosh successfully stopped the Syracuse pivot play at this point and took a 15 to 11 lead at the end of the period. Borgmann called for a switch in Syracuse tactics moving Novak out of the pivot spot, and Syracuse began to click to overcome the lead and go ahead at one time by a 31 to 21 margin and at the half led 32 to 27. SYRACUSE: Chaney, f (3-1-7), Gee (0-0-0), Rizzo, f (1-5-7), McCahan, (0-0-0), Novak, c (6-3-15), Nelmark, g (2-1-5), Sharkey (7-0-14), Meehan, g (2-0-4), Nugent (1-0-2), Dugger (0-0-0) TOTALS (22-10-54). OSHKOSH: Edwards, f (4-8-16), Englund (2-0-4), Carpenter, f (7-2-16), Maddox (0-0-0), Wager, c (1-0-2), McDonald (0-0-0), Riske, g (1-3-5), Sullivan, (1-0-2), Vaughn, g (3-2-8) TOTALS (19-15-53). Score at half time- Syracuse 32, Oshkosh 27. Free throws missed- Syracuse: Chaney 3, Novak 3, Gee 2, Meehan 3, Sharkey; Oshkosh: Edwards 3, Englund, Carpenter 3. Officials- Spike Garnish and Buddy Baker. 1955 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats Playing Four Games During Week Regain Peak By Downing Knicks This might be the week for the Syracuse Nationals to make a decisive move toward the Eastern Division National Basketball Association pennant. The locals regained a game lead with a 77-75 victory against New York here last night, and now meet the Celts in games at New York tomorrow night and Boston Wednesday. While the Nats and Celts are attempting to cut each other down, the Knicks have two tough games with Minneapolis, which plays here Thursday night. Syracuse also has Saturday and Sunday afternoon games at home with Milwaukee and Rochester, while Boston is at Philadelphia Saturday and hosts New York Sunday. As the Syracusans looked forward to the games with the Beantowners they find some reason for optimism, since it was reported Ed Macauley and Bill Sharman of the Celts were injured in yesterday’s home court loss to Philadelphia. Determination proved to be the motivating power as the Nats temporarily dispelled a threat by New York in winning here. The usual big guns, Dolph Schayes, Red Rocha and Earl Lloyd, were not enjoying good nights, but John Kerr and George King took up the slack. Kerr wound up with 24 points and King added 21. Syracuse outscored the visitors by eight points from the floor, but the Knicks kept in contention by sinking 25 of 35 free throw attempts while the Nats converted 19 of 26. The Knicks, who needed the win to pull within one game of the Syracusans, took advantage of a series of breaks in the late going to give 2,971 fans a thrilling finish. Trailing by five points at 76-71, with less than two minutes to play, the Knicks picked up a basket by Ray Felix to cut into the margin. The elongated pivot man then fouled King in backcourt, but officials awarded the Syracusan a single shot he made. Felix appeared to lose control of the ball on the next Knick offensive but batted it in midair and it sailed through the hoop with 27 seconds left, Syracuse used up its 24-second allotment before a shot by Paul Seymour missed and, with two seconds to play, the Knicks called for a timeout. They attempted to set up Felix for the tying basket but his hurried shot was wide of the hoop. In the games with Boston the Nats will again be down to eight men. Jim Tucker, who didn’t play against Rochester or here, will not be with the team until it returns home to face Minneapolis. Wally Osterkorn is back in uniform but does not plan to play for at least another 10 days. NEW YORK: Gallatin (2-6-10), Braun (6-4-16), Baechtold (3-4-10), Peterson (0-1-1), Clifton (4-0-8), Felix (8-10-26), McGuire (2-0-4), Shue (0-0-0), Turner (0-0-0) TOTALS (25-25-75). SYRACUSE: Schayes (3-2-8), Rocha (1-2-4), Lloyd (4-0-8), Kerr (10-4-24), Seymour (0-3-3), King (8-5-21), Kenville (2-1-5), Farley (1-2-4) TOTALS (29-19-77). Score at halftime- Syracuse 43, New York 36. Category:1919-20 Category:1946-47 Category:1954-55 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:February 7 Category:Casey Category:Chaney Category:Crisp Category:Dugger Category:Farley Category:Gee Category:Kenville Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Lloyd Category:Martin Category:McCahan Category:Meehan Category:Nelmark Category:Novak Category:Nugent Category:Osterkorn Category:Rafter Category:Rizzo Category:Rocha Category:Schayes Category:Seymour Category:Sharkey Category:Tormey Category:Tucker